


Introduce a little anarchy

by Lefteye



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye
Summary: Hanno lavato via il trucco dal mio volto, hanno bruciato i miei abiti eccentrici; credono che questo basti a farmi tornare “normale”.Essere, ehm, normali… significa fare finta che tutto vada bene, significa vivere in catene mostrando un sorriso.Ora vogliono sapere quale sia la mia vera identità.Un nome, un cognome, è tutto ciò che serve per imprigionare un essere umano, piegarlo alle regole dell’ordine prestabilito.Ma. Io. Sono. Joker.-Questa fanfiction si è qualificata al primo posto al contest "Weather Foes" indetto da Writers Arena nel 2008-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hanno colpito molto, nel film, le parole di Alfred, descrivendo alcuni cattivi come uomini che amano semplicemente vedere il mondo bruciare. A partire da questa frase, ho tratto le mie conclusioni.  
> Il cattivo è reale, il cattivo ha una concezione del mondo realistica, e colui che finora ha capito il mondo meglio di tutti è, a mio parere, il Joker.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Hi. Hi. Hi.

Ho. Ho. Ho.

Mi sto sganasciando.

 _E io pensavo che le mie battute fossero stupide_.

L’essere di fronte a me, premiata per tanti anni di studio con una sigla da mettere davanti al proprio nome, non riesce ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo paziente preferito.

Si sente al sicuro, la _dottoressa_ Collins.

Ma sa bene che se io non avessi quest’imbragatura biancastra che - che imprigiona le mie braccia, afferrerei quel ferma carte d’argento posato così casualmente sopra la sua scrivania, e le squarcerei la gola affondando la lama con un colpo sicuro sulla giugulare, in modo da impedirle di emettere alcun suono, per poi spingerla giù lentamente, fino al petto… e osservare i suoi occhi terrorizzati fissati sul mio volto schizzato di sangue.

Lo sa ed è per questo che stamane è apparso, quasi per incanto, quel ferma carte. Anche se fa di tutto per nasconderlo, sta analizzando la mia reazione: lei si aspetta che io fissi quell’oggetto con desiderio, come un cane fissa una bistecca sulla tavola del padrone.

Deve aver letto da qualche parte che i pazzi sono esseri infantili e prevedibili, ma io ho deciso di non accontentarla, e guardo dritto verso di lei.

Che cos’è, in fondo, un arma?

Certo, io ho una predilezione per i coltelli, le nobili lame della verità, che rivelano la vera essenza di un uomo, ma lei non sa con quanti altri oggetti, all’apparenza innocui, si può uccidere una persona; tutto, in quella stanza, **tutto** potrebbe essere utile all’occorrenza, dalle stanghette dei suoi occhiali da vista alla maniglia della porta.

Sciocca.

Sciocca sciocca sciocca.

E sarei io il pazzo, qui?              

Guardo verso la finestra: nel cielo, nuvole nere avanzano verso il pallido sole, pronte all’agguato.

«Allora, signor… **X**? Devo chiamarla così?» mi interpella sfacciatamente la donna.

«Joker, la prego. Mi chiamo Joker, _dottoressa_ Collins» la correggo con fare compiacente, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Signor _X_!

«Lei non si chiama Joker, e lo sa bene, quindi non vedo perché debba insistere nel nasconderci la sua vera identità. Se ci aiuta, noi possiamo aiutare lei.»

 _Noi_ , chi?

Coloro che hanno creato le regole, coloro che vi si sottopongono come dei burattini?

Sospiro e il mio sguardo si sposta di nuovo alla finestra: il sole che viene braccato dalle nuvole è la prova che tutto ciò che tenta di illuminare le cose, di renderle più chiare affinché siano più belle e ordinate, è destinato ad essere soppresso da una forza intangibile e potentissima.

Nessuno può governare le nuvole, nessuno può impedire loro di coprire il sole.

«Avete... lavato via il trucco dal mio volto, avete bruciato i miei abiti eccentrici; credete che questo basti a farmi tornare “normale”.

Essere… normali, significa fare finta che tutto vada bene, significa vivere in catene mostrando un sorriso.

Ora lei vuole sapere quale sia la mia vera identità.

Un nome, un cognome, è tutto ciò che serve per imprigionare un essere umano, piegarlo alle regole dell’ordine prestabilito.

Ma. Io. Sono. Joker» affermo con rabbia, digrignando i denti e sporgendomi in avanti. Lei resta impassibile, prende appunti. «E’ tutto ciò che la gente deve sapere, è tutto ciò che sono e non sono mai stato nessun altro.

Io non seguo le regole né le creo, io non vengo comandato né comando.

Il _caos_ è la mia religione, la mia unica ragione di vita.

E la verità è che non c’è nessun dio che ci osserva dall’alto, che crea e disfa e suo piacimento, secondo canoni che solo lui comprende ma che tutti accettano come giusto e sbagliato, come buono e cattivo, come bello e brutto.

Facciamo un esempio: tuo figlio – spero proprio che lei non ne abbia, _dottoressa_ Collins –  ti muore tra le braccia mentre il criminale che gli ha sparato scappa con qualche dollaro?

Ti convinci che è la volontà di Dio, che **Lui** ha un piano per tutto e che sistemerà il tuo problema più avanti, quando avrà un attimo di tempo libero, devi solo stare lì, immobile, impassibile, e aspettare.

Ecco a cosa pensa solitamente una persona considerata normale e, nel lessico psichiatrico, inventarsi una realtà parallela tutta propria, si chiama _schizofrenia_. Farlo insieme ad altre persone, essere obbedienti, prostrarsi alla crudeltà della vita, si chiama invece _pregare_.

Io sono solo, io vedo una realtà tutta mia, quindi sono schizofrenico.

Ah, tanto meglio.

 _Io sono un agente del caos. E sa qual è il bello del caos, dottoressa_ Collins _? È equo!_

Non c’è nessun piano, non c’è alcuna cospirazione contro l’essere umano, ed è questo che dovrebbe consolare la gente, non l’utopia di un regno dorato oltre la morte e di un Buon Padre che ci ama anche se si diverte a punirci un po’ troppo spesso. Dio è soltanto l’ennesimo errore dell’uomo. (*)»

Stringo i pugni dentro l’imbragatura e digrigno i denti, ripensando a tutti quelli che mi chiamano _mostro_. Non mi piace essere chiamato così, no, non mi piace proprio per niente.

Glielo faccio notare.

«Molti mi considerano un essere abominevole, ma vi è un motivo ben preciso. Loro mi guardano ed è come vedersi allo specchio, per questo mi odiano, per questo vogliono sopprimermi: tentano di annientare quella crudele consapevolezza di essere sull’orlo di un baratro, oltre il quale vi è la rovina della specie umana.

Io non sono né migliore né peggiore, sono solo avanti sul percorso che li attende.

Loro vogliono invece convincersi che nell’uomo ci sia ancora un briciolo di… _bontà_ e _speranza_ , le quali, in realtà, sono svanite nell’attimo in cui il nostro caro amico Adamo ha visto la Terra, ha visto i suoi frutti, i suoi esseri, e ha deciso che quella era roba sua.

Noi siamo _tutti_ _mostri_ , non c’è proprio nulla d’innocente: nemmeno un neonato, che scatena in noi un sentimento di tenerezza tale che vorremmo… vorremmo stringerlo forte , più forte, fino a farlo soffocare, ecco, nemmeno un bebè ha una sola goccia di purezza dentro il suo soffice corpicino.

Nasce causando terribili sofferenze alla donna che l’ha portato dentro di sé per nove lunghi mesi… e non è forse un delitto far del mano ad un’altra persona? No? E’ naturale?

Ah, già… quando un essere vivente viene al mondo, il suo primo desiderio è quello di vendicarsi della persona che lo ha schiaffato su questa sudicia e immonda terra.

Perché dunque non accettare l’idea del caos, così _calmo_ e _rassicurante_?»

La _dottoressa_ rinuncia a chiedere il mio nome, non ha ascoltato una sola parola di ciò che ho detto.

«Perché non vuole parlarmi un po’ della sua vita? Non vuole nemmeno dirmi quanti anni ha?» insiste mentre il suo tono di voce passa da intimidatorio a teneramente supplicante.

«Mah» sbuffo guardandomi intorno. «Certi mi dicono che queste cicatrici mi fanno sembrare più vecchio, altri sostengono che mi ringiovaniscono.»

«E così, sono le cicatrici, il problema?»

«A quanto pare. Credo che diano disturbo alle persone che mi guardano. Per loro, è un problema» faccio spallucce.

«Mi racconti come se le è procurate.»

Di nuovo.

Incrocio le braccia al petto e assumo un’aria solenne.

Fuori inizia a soffiare un vento presuntuoso, in barba ai pochi raggi di luce sopravvissuti. Come un cacciatore che stuzzica la sua preda. Come me, che amo torturare le mie vittime – psicologicamente, è ovvio! Non amo sporcare i miei abiti di sangue – prima di ucciderle.

«Vede, _dottoressa_ Collins, io avevo un cane…»

«Ah, questa volta è il suo cane?» sospira scoraggiata. «Signor Joker, ho una cartellina con ben quindici versioni diverse su come si sia fatto quelle cicatrici. Ogni volta me ne racconta una diversa, ma qual è la storia vera?»

«Direi… tutte. Ho avuto un padre, una madre, uno zio, una moglie, un cane, un criceto…»

«Perché?»

«Perché ho avuto un criceto?» chiedo, dubbioso.

«Non mi prenda in giro. Perché tutte le sue storie sono vere?»

Santo cielo, questa donna mi fa _impazzire_! Vuole sempre una risposta per tutto, ma non capisce che una risposta _non c’è_!

Mi sporgo verso di lei, che di nuovo abbassa lo sguardo.

«Lo sa, dottoressa, perché racconto alle mie vittime come mi sono procurato queste cicatrici? Perché, nonostante tutto, non sono privo di…» cerco la parola adatta, una delle tante usate e strausate, « _pietà_ , come la chiamate voi. Lascio credere loro che, in fondo, anche io sono buono, che sono diventato ciò che sono per colpa di un padre violento, di una moglie psicotica, di uno zio pedofilo… non per colpa mia, non perché sono nato così. Questo rende la gente più felice, prima di morire, e io mi diverto con poco. Si convincono che ci sono alcune persone cattive, su questo mondo, ma solo perché questo persone hanno sofferto molto e non hanno mai ricevuto un po’ di-di calore umano!»

La donna si appoggia alla scrivania con i gomiti, sospira, esausta.

«Intende dire che per lei non è così? E’ nato con la consapevolezza che l’unico scopo nella sua vita sarebbe stato quello di uccidere e costringere la gente ad ammazzarsi a vicenda, di disseminare il panico?»

«Ma non sono io quello che dissemina il panico! E non capisco questa vostra smania di cercare, a tutti i costi, un capro espiatorio, e di dare la colpa di tutto a me! Non mi chiamo Malaussène(**)!»

«Non è un criminale, non è uno psicopatico, non è un capro espiatorio. Allora, me lo dica lei chi è, che cos’è.»

Mi schiarisco la voce, è giunto il finale, è ora di chiudere il sipario.

Fuori, un primo tuono strappa il drappo sottile del cielo, ormai troppo debole per resistere. E’ pronto per essere dilaniato. Raffiche di vento soffiano imperiose, palesano la loro forza e la loro intenzione a spazzare via ogni cosa di questo mondo insano.

Il  ramo di un albero vicino colpisce il vetro della finestra, lo graffia. La _dottoressa_ Collins sussulta.

Percepisce anche lei qualcosa, ha un brutto presentimento ed è spaventata.

«Le spiegherò come la penso io: il bello dell’essere umano è che, per natura, è portato all’autodistruzione. Esso è la causa scatenante di un ciclone che attende di esplodere da millenni. Girando e rigirando il coltello nella piaga, continuando ad insistere, il caos avrà il sopravvento. Che cos’è il caos? E’ la tempesta che si abbatterà sull’umanità, distruggerà essa e tutto ciò che ha costruito; è un dolce tifone portatore di novità. Il mondo in cui viviamo non va bene così com’è» affermo con enfasi. «Non va affatto bene. Un mondo pieno di regole, troppo intricato, non funziona mai tanto a lungo, è destinato a crollare, per quanto sia forte la determinazione di chi crea le leggi. Già di per sé nessuno rispetta le regole, nemmeno chi le ha fatte. Le leggi di quasi tutti gli Stati dicono che tutti sono uguali, ma chi, in realtà, è privilegiato e va sempre avanti senza trovare ostacoli, sono i ricchi, i potenti e i belli. E’ per questo che bisogna a tutti i costi introdurre un po’ di anarchia… giusto un pochetto. Se stravolgi l’ordine prestabilito… tutto diventa improvvisamente caos. Ben venga il caos, perché l’ordine non ha funzionato (***). Gliel’ho già detto, dottoressa, io sono un agente del caos, sono il venticello che apre la strada all’uragano. Io ho un compito da portare avanti, e nessuno può impedirmi di svolgerlo, nessuno può fermarmi.»

«Ma lei ora è qui» ribatte la _dottoressa_ Collins.  «Qualcuno è riuscito a fermarla. La polizia di Gotham, e Batman.»

Un sorriso sfiora le mie labbra a sentir pronunciare quel nome.

Batman, la mia nemesi, il mio opposto, il mio simpatico, eterno nemico.

Tuttavia, mi vedo costretto ad ammettere che, sì, il pipistrello è riuscito a prendermi, sebbene dopo svariati tentativi.

«E va bene, sì, _qualcuno_ mi ha fermato» sbuffo. «Ma non resterò qui a lungo. Ho intenzione di andarmene.»

«Ah sì? E quando?» chiede laconica la donna, guardandomi con aria di sfida. Ha dimenticato la brutta sensazione provata pochi minuti fa.

«Esattamente tra sessanta secondi.»

La guardo e sorrido, lei mi guarda e rabbrividisce. Ingoia la saliva, guarda verso la porta.

«Non può uscire di qui. Ci sono le guardie, e le porte si aprono solo con il riconoscimento della cornea.»

Non è del tutto sicura di quello che dice.

Io resto in silenzio, continuo a guardarla e conto.

Cinquantasei, cinquantasette, cinquantotto, cinquantanove… la dottoressa si alza di scatto, fa per avvicinarsi alla porta ma non riesce a fare nemmeno un passo che si accorge dei lacci sciolti della mia imbragatura.

Afferro il tagliacarte (sì, infine ho scelto quest’arma, sono un tradizionalista) e, con un movimento veloce ed elegante, affinato con molto esercizio, la gola della donna inizia a riversare sangue.

Mi sposto, non voglio sporcarmi.

Il rosso non è il mio colore preferito, ma ha una sua bellezza che mi attrae, e ancora di più mi piace guardare l’espressione delle mie vittime mentre vivono i loro ultimi attimi, con la consapevolezza di essere lì, di sentire tutto, e di non poter fare nulla per evitare di provare dolore, se non aspettare.

Lei attende molto, e anch’io.

Gratta con le unghie il pavimento, nel vano tentativo di muoversi, di fuggire alla morte.

Poi non emette più alcun suono, non si muove.

Noto solo ora quanto fosse bella questa donna.

Faccio spallucce e termino il mio lavoro.

Pochi minuti dopo getto il suo viscoso e unticcio bulbo oculare nel cestino del parco che circonda il manicomio.

Respiro aria pura.

Respiro il vento, mi riempio i polmoni di caos e mi sento di nuovo vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)Citazione di Friedrich Nietzsche.  
> (**)Benjamin Malaussène è il personaggio centrale nei romanzi del “Ciclo di Malaussène” di Daniel Pennac. Di professione è capro espiatorio. Un uomo buono che finisce sempre per sembrare responsabile di qualche misfatto. E per ironia la sua vocazione lavorativa è proprio accollarsi colpe non sue portando il cliente insoddisfatto all'esasperazione della pietà fino a fargli dimenticare il motivo della sua protesta.  
> (***)Citazione di Karl Kraus, scrittore austriaco, sul caos.  
> Le frequenti citazioni vogliono dimostrare l’enorme bagaglio intellettuale che, secondo le poche informazioni esistenti, il Joker avrebbe.


End file.
